


Magic Hands (Jacob Frye x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard mission, looking for a little sympathy from the King of the Rooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Hands (Jacob Frye x Reader)

Magic Hands (Jacob Frye x Reader)

 

The bloody handkerchief in your hand was still warm with the blood of your latest target but you wished that was only thing to show for your efforts. Hay and dirt covered your whole body as you had to run from a few Templars who spotted you, knowing you were part of the Frye's Rooks and trying to take down their rule of London. Knowing you had to run for your life, you bolted as fast as you could, hoping up and around the streets and rooftops before you noticed that you were gonna hit a dead end. Seeing no option, you took that leap of faith, hoping for the best as you closed your eyes and bit your lip. Thankfully today was not your day to die or get captured as you landed into a passing cart, filled to the brim with hay as it softened your fall but left you in a state worse for wear, ending you up in your current position. You were currently walking into the Rooks' hide out, a trail of straw falling behind you as you sat down on the stiff couch, finally noticing your leader, the younger of the Frye Twins, Jacob, looking at you, snickering under his breath at your predicament. 

"Seems someone had fun today," Jacob mumbled, perking that marked up eyebrow at you as he watched you try to remove all the stray grain from your clothing and hair. 

"Laugh it up, Jakey, I know you will," you grumbled, balling up the cloth in your hand as you tossed the dirty wad at his face.

"Oh I am, love" he smirked, taking the rag and pocking it before he furrowed his brow, looking you over, "But if you'd like, I could fix that."

"I'm not so sure about that," you murmured, having heard he wasn't the most reliable when it came to his antics, especially from his sister, Evie.

"You can trust me this time," he stated, motioning you over to sit in front of him, adjusting himself for your body as you couldn't believe him.

"Alright," you sighed, giving up as you walked over, planting yourself on the ground, his feet on either side of your figure as you looked at the ground before a gasp left your lips, feeling his callous fingers gently through your (h/c) hair. 

"Just sit down and be patient," Jacob stated before working your silky locks, picking out the straw tangled in locks and tossing them to the side but he wasn't finished yet. True of matter was, the two of you were always at each others throats like this but you had your flirty moments, this being one of them or so you hoped. Your previous fling didn't end so well, adding to both your repertoires of scars and bruises from one another, both physically and emotionally. Jacob also knew this fact well as he figured maybe he could try one more time to work things out with you, still playing with your hair before he started to twist them into bundles, interlacing them. 

"Wonder how many girls you said that too," you grumbled, your arms crossed as you were still bitter from the last time, seeing him with another girl not even a day after your last fight.

"(y/n)," Jacob gritted his teeth, braiding your hair into a loose fishtail as his grip tightened, tugging slightly at your hair. He always hated it when you did this to him, changing moods on the turn of a dime that always drove him away but no matter what, you somehow managed to drag him back in. Maybe it was charm, your feisty nature, or the fact that your face made most of Whitechapel swoon whenever you graced them with your presence. Sweet yet fiery with a slight hint of spice, you were defiantly a force to be reckoned with and he wanted that all to himself but for now, your sass was out of control as he figured a little pain would shut you up for now. 

"What? I didn't say anything that wasn't true- O-ouch! Jacob Frye!" You whined as you felt him pull at your tussles, a few tears welling up in your (e/c) eyes at the sharp pain, looking over your shoulder to glare at him.

"My hand slipped," he snapped just as quickly but with a few steamed breaths he calmed down, finishing up on the braid as it often calmed him, even if for the moment, "Just a little longer... and done." 

"That's- that's really nice," you mumbled, not sure why he did that (or even how, given that he usually used his hands to give everyone a knuckle sandwich), cupping the braid in your hand as you glide it down your braid, "Feels nice too."

"An improvement if you ask me," he replied smugly, arms crossed as he leaned back, giving you that gruff look that always made your heart flutter and this moment was not an exception. 

"You're a git," you mumbled as fell for that same stupid look as you always did but this time, there seemed to be a hint of truth behind those olive eyes as you got up, taking the seat next to him but not without moving his legs first.

"That hurts me, (y/n)," Jacob mumbled, smirking that devilish grin as shuffled nice to you, taking those magical fingers of his to hook your chin and move it to face him, "I was going to say you were beautiful."

"You're a liar," you spat but returned the grin as you teased him, barely scrapping your lips against his before pulling back, earning a groan from him, "But a pretty convincing one."

"Shall I convince you more then?" Jacob asked as he nipped at your bottom lip but before you could deepen it, he pulled back, ready to play this game once more. 

"By all means," you mumbled before accepting his challenge, locking lips with his as you pushed him back, thinking that maybe you could spin on this wheel once more, loving its ups and downs as you were more than happy to take the chance.

 

~Epilogue~

 

"Hey, Jacey?" you mused before you broke off from the kiss, a glisten over your lips as you couldn't help but like the feeling, leaning your forehead against his.

"Hmm?" Jacob hummed, a look of puzzlement etched on his face as he was slowing his breathing down from the intense kiss.

"You have baby fingers, you know that?" you stated teasingly, sitting back upright as you grabbed one of his hands, starting to play with them as you couldn't help but try to get a little revenge from the teasing from him earlier.

"What- no, I d-don't," Jacob promptly stated, face dusted a light red as he shot up as well, taking his hand out of yours as he rubbed them gently, brow furrowed as he studied them carefully.

"Yes you do," you giggled, flicking his forehead as you were going to enjoy this flustered Frye as you had only just begun, "Why else do you braid hair so well? Shall I tell your Rooks as well?"

"... shut up."


End file.
